


Cleansing the mind

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Cringe, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta, for some reason, decides to clean in nothing but an apron early in the morning. GokuxVegeta.





	Cleansing the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Cleansing the mind
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, scary thoughts…CLEANING!!…written early in the morning before school… Lemon…lots of warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NOT TODAY, NOT TOMORROW, NOT NEXT WEEK…
> 
> Rating: NC-17

One morning Vegeta woke up and suddenly had the undeniable urge to clean. He looked at the clock. 7am.  
  
"Oh well…" He shrugged and put on a frilly apron to clean in. He got up and marched out of his room, heading into the kitchen and picking up the cleaning materials before walking into the living room and picking up the dishes.  
  
As Vegeta was cleaning, Goku walked into CC and raided the fridge. He grinned as he found the fresh meat and began devouring it greedily, sitting at the table comfortably.  
  
However, he was  _mildly_ disturbed by the sounds coming from the other room.  
  
"La la la la la…" A voice sang happily. He blinked in confusion and listened harder, trying to figure out who it was. Suddenly, the voice registered in his head.  
  
He was scared. It sounded like Vegeta.  
  
 _But…Vegeta wouldn't…CLEAN, would he???_ He wondered, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
Goku got up from his seat at the table and walked into the living room. He was immediately struck by the sight before him. Vegeta's ass in the air.  
  
Bare.  
  
He began drooling uncontrollably, highly aroused, his eyes scanning over all that he could see in his vision. He wanted to touch it…grope it…taste it…  
  
Vegeta felt Goku's ki enter the room and blushed, still bent over and giving Goku an eyeful of his ass.  
  
He'd loved Goku for years and years, lusting him, desiring him, wanting him. And now, he was showing him his ass. _Although it was by accident…_ His brain added sadly.  
  
He straightened up; pretending to carry on cleaning the table and ignore Goku, but it wasn't really working.  
  
Goku's scent was driving him mad. He was becoming painfully aroused, all because of that scent. He finished dusting the side, then turned around, face to chest with Goku.  
  
He gulped and looked up slowly, with a blush on his face.  
  
"Kakarott?" He asked nervously.

Goku stared down at him and he grew even more nervous, fidgeting slightly, before realising he wasn't acting like himself.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, and pushed at Goku's chest to move him, but the damn Saiyan would just NOT move!

He growled lowly, his eye twitching, the scent of his arousal in the air, wafting to Goku's nose.  
  
Goku took a deep breath and stared at him with half-lidded eyes, making him blush again.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Get away Kakarott! Before I make you!" He snarled, still with the irritating blush on his cheeks.  
  
Despite his demand, the taller Saiyan pressed closer and breathed in his scent further, making him very uncomfortable.  
  
He could've whimpered. Goku was way too close for his liking.  
  
Goku purred. "You smell good Vegeta…"  
  
His blush deepened even further and he was speechless.  
  
Goku pressed closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, groping his ass and making him moan. Goku purred. "You feel good Vegeta…"  
  
Vegeta moaned louder as both Goku's hands groped his butt and went limp in Goku's arms, moaning.  
  
Goku lifted him off the floor and began walking to Vegeta's room, making sure to keep groping the Prince as he went.  
  
He laid Vegeta on the bed like a Bride and slowly began removing his own clothes, keeping his lusty eyes on the panting figure on the bed.  
  
"Vegeta…" Goku purred, crawling onto the bed and over the Prince.  
  
Vegeta's blush deepened as his eyes scanned down Goku's body. It was better than he ever could've imagined.  
  
Goku purred at the appreciative glance and stroked a hand down Vegeta's chest to the tie around his waist.  
  
"I think we should take this off…right Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's blush deepened as Goku's mouth followed where his hand had trailed and untied the apron from his waist with his teeth.  
  
Vegeta watched in fascination. Goku was very talented at that… Goku ripped the apron off quickly and began kissing his chest and shoulders as he blushed and moaned, wriggling in encouragement, panting lightly as Goku kissed him again.  
  
Goku purred and broke away, his hand stroking Vegeta's thigh teasingly. He watched as Vegeta whimpered, the blush on his face deepening(if that was possible).  
  
“Kakarott…please…” Vegeta whined, panting heavily, parting his legs and looking up at Goku with pleading eyes. Goku’s breath caught in his chest as Vegeta panted and moaned underneath him, begging for his touch.  
  
“Vegeta…” He murmured, stroking his hands over Vegeta’s body, but neglecting the one place Vegeta needed to be touched. Vegeta whimpered under him and arched his back, the blush on his cheeks intoxicating to say the least.  
  
“Please Kakarott…I need you…” Vegeta gasped, parting his legs wider. Goku's breath was stolen as he looked on Vegeta, the bronze skin gleaming with sweat as he panted and whimpered under him, eyes pleading and hungry. He hastened to obey.  
  
He sucked greedily on two of his fingers, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's and slowly pulled them out of his mouth, skimming them down Vegeta's body as he stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
Vegeta gasped and panted more, closing his eyes as the first finger entered him and slowly began moving in and out. He panted and moaned, wriggling, gripping Goku's shoulder with one hand as the other gripped Goku's hip. He threw a leg over Goku's hip and panted, moaning loudly when another finger entered him and the two began rubbing around inside of him, making him gasp and plead for more.  
  
He groaned as Goku's fingers left him and whimpered, opening his eyes to meet those of Goku, both sets burning with lust and hunger. Goku gently positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance and Vegeta wrapped his legs around his hips tightly, ready for him.  
  
Goku snarled ferally and groaned as he thrust forward, pushing into Vegeta slowly. Vegeta moaned under him and whimpered, moving both his arms to around Goku’s neck and tightened his grip on Goku's hips.   
  
Goku began a slow steady pace and Vegeta clung to him, panting and moaning loudly. He panted too and caressed Vegeta’s hips as he drove harder into him. Vegeta moaned and clung tighter to him, his eyes shining.  
  
“More…Kakarott…more…” Vegeta begged, pushing back into every thrust roughly. Goku snarled and began thrusting faster, watching in delight as Vegeta's face flushed with pleasure.  
  
“Vegeta…” He growled huskily, thrusting deeper. Vegeta gasped and wriggled under him, pulling his head down for a fierce kiss, battling his tongue into his mouth and gripping his hair tightly. The slight pain made Goku thrust harder and Vegeta broke away from his lips to scream.  
  
“Kakarott!!” Vegeta yelled, close to the edge. His hands let go of Goku's hair and gripped the mattress tight. After a few more rough thrusts, he tensed and cried out as he came over their bodies. “I love you!!!!”  
  
Goku groaned as Vegeta tightened around him and thrust a few more times before screaming and cumming deep within Vegeta.  
  
“VEGETA!!!!” He roared, landing on Vegeta's chest and panting heavily. Vegeta began a gentle purr and wrapped his arms around Goku as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
“Kakarott…” Vegeta gasped, looking at Goku lovingly. “I love you Kakarott…” Goku looked at him curiously, then began laughing. His heart broke.  
  
Goku didn’t love him.  
  
He thought it was a joke.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes and he looked away in betrayal.  
  
He’d brought this on himself.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
He pushed Goku off of himself and stood up, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
  
“Get out and don’t come near me again…” He cried, turning his back to Goku and sobbing silently. Goku smirked at him.  
  
“You said you loved me, didn’t you?” Vegeta choked on a sob and stayed silent. Goku’s eyes narrowed. “Answer me!” He yelled, twisting Vegeta to face him. He saw the tears and smirked. “You do, don’t you?”  
  
Vegeta tried to look away again, but Goku grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly, before breaking away and getting dressed, still laughing.  
  
Vegeta sank to his knees and looked at the floor dejectedly. The tears flowed more than before as his soul and spirit were crushed by the man he loved.  
  
“It’s okay Vegeta…” Goku said softly, lifting his head gently. Vegeta felt his hopes rising. Goku kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You were a good fuck.”  
  
He almost wanted to scream and kill, but he knew he couldn’t. No matter what, Goku was stronger than him. He sobbed on the floor, not caring about what he looked like, too upset and disoriented to do anything.  
  
“I’ll see you around my little whore…” Goku purred, chuckling. Then he frowned. “Don’t forget to clean up your mess.” Then he left, still laughing.  
  
Vegeta felt so used. He felt betrayed. And he was.   
  
“Kakarott…” He whispered. He gathered ki energy in the palm of his hand and brought it to his face. “I am no ones whore!” He yelled to no one.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Goku did not come back to save him.  
  
 _It’s a dream, it must be…Kakarott’s not like that…he wouldn’t treat me like this…_ He brought the ki closer to his face and smirked sadistically to himself. _If I kill myself, I’ll wake up…_  
  
He closed his eyes and ploughed the ki blast through his head. Then the headless, lifeless corpse landed onto the floor.  
  
It wasn’t a dream after all.


End file.
